


Where The Fire Burns

by MysticalLioness



Category: theo - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Falling In Love, Gods, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Master/Servant, Out of Character, Sad, Smut, THEO AU, but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: Midoriya Izuku tilted his head forward in a tiny bow, lip corners arching upwards, green eyes flashing with a sort of softness that Todoroki Shouto would never be able to wrap his head around."Good morning, Master."--Inspired by the manga, THEO by Nachi Aono.





	1. My God, Poison Me If You'd Like

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [THEO](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475930) by Nachi Aono. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Master was like a rose with thorns; So very sharp yet so very beautiful. Izuku wondered why he looked so lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was in the mood to write some TodoDeku alternate universes after reading a few mangas on Manga Rock. THEO was one of the few that I truly loved and found so hauntingly beautiful, it definitely tells a sort of sad yet loving story of a Master and his one and only assistant/servant.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short fanfiction that I wrote. I hope it catches many people's attentions and you can spread it around and show fellow TodoDeku shippers this fanfiction.
> 
> Furthermore! If you enjoy this short fanfiction and would enjoy reading more TodoDeku then please check out my other BNHA fanfictions! :)

"A long, long time ago, there was a god called the Batsu. The Batsu borrowed the power of light, and saved many people from a huge rainstorm. Everyone was extremely happy at the sunlight, but the heat from the Batsu was very painful to the humans."

"And so, the humans decided to leave the so called god 'Batsu' up in the northern lands. To repay the batsu who were driven away, there were generations of human helpers who would serve the batsu until the day they died. Like us.."

"People were afraid that if we angered the Batsu, they would bring another horrible drought. But that is all just stories, the Batsu would have probably chased the people off before bringing a drought if they were ever to be angered."

Midoriya Izuku looked up at his mother, green eyes watching as if she were an angel from up above. Inko looked down at her son, her own green eyes were weary and tired.

"Are the batsu bad? Is he not a god? Does he eat people?"

"Shh, be quiet, little one."

Izuku puffed up his cheeks, frustrated that his questions weren't answered. Inko just smiled a little, patting his head and then slightly suppressing that smile of hers. She opened the door to her masters room, shuffling in and swallowing down her anxieties.

"Master, I have brought my son for introductions. He will eventually be of use to your son. He is the same age as him too, please introduce him.."

Her soft pleas were drowned by the rough laughter of her master. He shifted in his seat, a finger playing with the rim of an alcohol bottle. His angry blue eyes glared down at Izuku, then trailed up to Inko and softened just by a tiny bit. Inko's shoulders slumped down a little, face falling for a second before covering it up with a stoic mask once more. Izuku gazed in wonder at his horns, sharp and menacing.

"Same age? Whatever, go clean the guest room. The doctor will be coming soon."

Inko's master hissed, Izuku felt her hand on his shoulder, pressing him closer towards her. She murmured her understandings to her master and left the room quietly, closing the door behind her and letting out a little sigh.

"That will be all for today, you won't see much of Master Todoroki. I'll call a car to come and take you home. Can you get there yourself?"

Izuku nodded at his mother, eyes trailing back to the door that lead back to his mother's master. He wondered why he looked so angry.

 

Izuku looked up at the tree with petals that fell like snow; they were pink and pretty. He snapped out of his little trance, looking around in confusion and letting his shoulders slump forward in disappointment.

"Ah.. I'm lost.." Izuku wondered how mad his mother would be once she figured out that he got lost trying to find the entrance. A soft whisper came from his left, and he curiously turned his head that way, scanning the wooden doors as they slowly slid open. His mouth went dry at the sight of a boy with half red and half white hair, heterochromatic eyes looking calmly at Izuku.

"Oh.. who are you? My name is Shouto.. what's your name?"

Izuku and Shouto watched each other, and Izuku finally replied back; He noticed the pink scar beneath his red hair. His voice was full of honey and warmth. 

"My name? It's.."

* * *

Izuku shifted uncomfortably, looking up at the tree that Todoroki Shouto had settled in. The young god looked down at the short, curly haired boy. He tilted his head a little, and Izuku cleared his voice and spoke up at him as calmly as he could. Yet, his voice shook the tiniest bit.

"I rang the doorbell, but no one responded?"

Shouto licked his lips and interrupted him. Izuku tried to calm down his sudden frustration.

"What is your name?"

"..It's Izuku,"

Shouto hummed, falling out of the tree gracefully. The Batsu fur¹ covering him fluttered as he landed lightly before Izuku. Izuku craned his head up to look at the god, meeting his pretty blue and grey eyes. 

"You're a human.. You can stay in the room your mother used, once you're done unpacking come to my room."

Shouto tilted his head up a little, watching Izuku beneath half-lidded eyes.

"Okay.."

Izuku's gaze trailed after Shouto's back as he left. He picked his suitcase back up, walking to his mother's old room.

 

Izuku gently tucked his clothes away, before pulling out a frilly apron. Similar to the one his mother had worn just months before. He placed it on top of the drawer, deciding that he'd begin wearing it the following day. 

' _You do not normally stay to help forever. A batsu's lifespan is not long, only about half a human's. They will grow old quickly and soon pass away. But.. your master is..'(²)_

Izuku made his way to Shouto's room shortly after settling in and unpacking his belongings away. He opened the door quietly, walking in and looking up at his master who was sitting comfortably at his bed. Shouto beckoned him over, face so very cold. Izuku quickly shuffled up to him, kneeling down in front of him. He glanced at the familiar collar in his gloved hands. He quietly untied the bow around his neck, and looked up at Shouto quietly.

Shouto put the collar around Izuku's neck. Gloved hands brushing against the smaller boys neck, moving past his green and curly hair. Shouto leaned back, fingers brushing against the front of the collar once. Izuku swallowed, pressing his own fingers at the front, rubbing the fingertips against the unfamiliar characters.

"This will be your collar," Shouto began, voice rumbling in his chest a little. "Batsu are born with a mark, and that mark is then transmitted onto the help, it's like a proof of contract.."

He unbuttoned his shirt, showing the mark off to Izuku.

"There's a leash too but.. it gets in the way, and we don't need it. By the way.. I have two rules: Do not let people into the house, and do not go past the passage in the study.. other than that, you can do whatever you'd like to do."

Todoroki leaned towards Izuku, heterochromatic eyes meeting with green. 

"Is there anything you would like to say?"

Izuku straightened up, breaking the eye contact and looking down.

"The previous master has passed away, and I've come to serve you earlier than expected.."

"I.. will be in your care, Master."

Shouto only hummed, quietly dismissing the boy and watching him hurriedly leave the room. His eyes shone with disinterest, it seems life would once again become a little dull.

* * *

Izuku tugged the apron down, the frilly shoulder part kept on slipping down and he supposed that he'd have no choice but to fix it later. He'd have to find his mother's old sewing kit then.. 

He left his room, making his way to the small kitchen area to make breakfast. Izuku decided to just make some scrambled eggs, the home was rather quiet. He quietly wished he had his phone still.

Shouto walked into the kitchen, looking at Izuku from the doorway. He tugged the Batsu fur with him, Izuku turned around thinking about how he looked like a little kid tugging his blanket with him.

"Good morning,"

He puffed his cheeks up at the nod he received, forcing himself to relax and beckon him to the eggs on the hot pan.

"Would you like breakfast?"

"No, thank you.." 

Izuku mentally kicked himself. Batsu didn't need to eat, what is he thinking?

 

The day continued on quietly, Izuku swept all the rooms and wiped away dust. He cleaned blankets and clothes he found and checked what ingredients they needed for future meals. He wrote them down on a small notepad and then closed the trapdoor on the floor. He'd go out and buy the missing ingredients. Hopefully he could buy some cereal too..

Izuku left the house, walking up to a girl who was selling ingredients. She waited calmly at the little cart that she stood at, grinning as she saw him, her collar hung a little loosely from around her neck. She had short, brown hair and brown eyes, pink cheeks almost glowing a little in the sun.

"Oh? You don't need liquor today? Oh! The master is dead isn't he? It hasn't even been that long, quite early for a batsu to die; not even twenty years.." 

She rambled away, Izuku looked at his writing, cursing himself for having messy handwriting. He quietly pointed at the tea leaves and sugars he wanted, the girl suddenly quieted down, and he looked up curiously.

"Are you the assistant for the young master? The one they say was born from a human mother, who has two eyes? Like a human? Oh! And who was no horns?"

The girl leaned forward, Izuku ignored her questions, only nodding that he was the young master's assistant. His voice hardened, a little cold; why pay attention to rumors that wouldn't affect your life?

"How much will it be?"

Izuku could feel his master's chilly gaze on his back. It wasn't very unusual for his master to watch him. He really wasn't sure why he did though.

Izuku passed the money to the girl, who shrunk back a little when she realized that she had irritated the boy. Izuku felt his masters gaze disappear, he turned to look up at the window to his study room. The curtains had been shut.

 

³"..Izuku? Come closer.."

Shouto's hands reached out, pressing them against Izuku's chubby cheeks. Izuku almost flinched back at how hot they were, he twitched a little when Shouto's fingers began tracing around his eyes, and then reached up to pet at his green hair. 

"You have two eyes and no horns.."

Shouto pulled his hands away, tilting his head and gazing at him. He looked a little surprised, amazed even.

"How old are you?"

"Same age,"

Shouto gave him a big smile, bouncing on the balls of his feet and almost reaching out to touch him again before freezing and shyly pulling back.

"You're the same as me! I've never met someone who was like me.."

Izuku's cheeks flushed pink, he kept quiet for a little bit, still processing this extra information.

"'Oh! Where's the entrance?"

Shouto tilted his head, a little confused, he pointed towards the gates and watched Izuku scramble away.

"T-thank you!"

"Wait! I.."

 

Izuku stood quietly beneath the small group of trees, spaced out and staring at the bag of groceries that he was carrying.

' ** _You're the same as me!_** ** _'_**

What did he mean by that? That they were.. similar?

He shook his head, hurrying back into the kitchen to put everything away. He got up and smoothed his apron out, making sure to close the trapdoor and lock it. Izuku looked over at Shouto, who was watching him quietly. A notebook was laid out in front of him, a red berry between his fingers. Izuku looked a little surprised at Shouto eating, the so called god hesitated for a second before holding the berry out towards him.

Izuku wanted to say that he didn't want to eat it. That he shouldn't eat it. But wouldn't it be rude to say no? He supposed it was his master's decision if he wanted to kill him or not. His body belonged to him, didn't it?

Izuku walked towards him, gripping the apron between his hands as tightly as possible. He leaned forward and accepted the berry, letting Shouto push it past his lips. Izuku bit into it, wanting to recoil and spit it out as soon as it let out it's bitter and toxic juices. He chewed it and swallowed it, meeting Shouto's eyes. Shouto stared down at him, a little surprised.

"Thank you very much.."

Izuku murmured, pulling away and leaving the room. His stomach churned uncomfortably.

Shouto watched him leave, leaning back and sighing quietly. This assistant of his really was stupid.

 

Izuku held tightly onto the sink, leaning over it and heaving heavily. He spit out some saliva, wiping tears and snot away and washing his face. He didn't feel sick anymore, but who knows if the berry would kill him soon.

He turned around, looking over his shoulder and at Shouto who just stared at him. It was becoming easier to figure out whether he was in the same room or not.

"Master.. are you having trouble sleeping?"

Shouto looked away, nodding and then turning to leave the kitchen. Izuku wiped his hands on a towel and followed closely behind, shivering when his feet left the rug beneath the sink and touched the cold wood below. He followed Shouto up the stairs, stopping when the taller boy turned to him. Eyes narrowed and just looking upset in general.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

Izuku tilted his head at him, a little confused. 

"Um.. good night?"

"Those fruits are actually harmful to humans. Did you not know?"

Izuku kept quiet for a bit, his face fell. He looked up at Shouto, meeting his eyes one last time.

"It's not that I didn't know. And.. it doesn't really matter, does it? My body belongs to you. You can do whatever you'd like to it, and if that means you want to kill me, then so be it."

Shouto stared at him coldly, he glared down at Izuku, bristling at him and crossing his arms.

"Why don't you leave? Just get out. It doesn't matter if you stay or not, this family will die with me anyway. Helpers and traditions are useless, I don't need them and they don't matter to me. Get rid of your collar and just leave.."

Izuku sighed, curling his hands up into fists and letting his anger pour out. He glared down at the floor, shoulders tense.

"It's not like I was excited to help you either! I wasn't against helping you.. not back then and not now.. But we.. we have to struggle through this together, stop trying to pretend like you aren't lonely."

Izuku let his eyes slide up to Shouto's face. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, huffing out a little breath.

"You.. you're too pretty.. ever since that day.. you were  _my_ god.."

Shouto blinked, once, twice, sliding a hand up to cover his smile. His eyes glinted with amusement, Izuku puffed his cheeks up. He seemed to like doing that.

"Who taught you how to flatter?"

Shouto teased lightly, a lilt to his voice. Izuku turned red, he stammered and his hands flew up to cover his cheeks. Green eyes seemed surprised at Shouto, who enjoyed Izuku's flustered look.

Izuku dropped a hand to his collar, stroking the characters on it nervously.

"I- I'm the one who decides what is pretty or not! G-Good night!"

Izuku hissed, turning around and stomping down the stairs. Shouto leaned on the railing, cheek pressed against his hand.

 

"He's angry.."

* * *

Izuku walked down one of the many hallways, a little lost as to where Shouto was. He turned another corner, looking down another hall and noticing Shouto in a seat, leaning against a window with a notebook in his lap. His eyes were closed, long lashes shining as the sun fell on his asleep form.

"Master..?"

Izuku watched him for a few seconds, before reaching over to grab the notebook in his lap. He flinched in surprise when it slid away from him, and when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him just a little lower. He gasped softly, lips pressing against his own. Izuku pulled away, cheeks colored red, a little surprised. 

Shouto gave him the tiniest smile, he snorted a little, tilting his head and letting go of him.

"Your face looks funny.."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ ~ Batsu Fur- I actually don't know what that is called?? I'm sure they explain it in the manga so I'll be sure to change it later on.
> 
> ² ~ italics - This is something Izuku's mother told him when he was younger!
> 
> ³ ~ A flashback!


	2. Above The Clouds, Below The Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning reminds Shouto of his mother, thunder reminds him of his father. The rain reminds him of his siblings tears. But Izuku is here now, and will be there until Shouto dies.

Shouto curled up by the window, the pitter patter of rain against the glass made him shiver. He yawned, a little cold and sleepy but conscious enough to blearily look at the door and rub at his scar a little. He licked his lips, flinching at the low boom of thunder, lightning lighting up his gloomy looking room.

"..Izuku?"

He finally called, waiting for a few seconds before calling for the green haired boy again. Shouto waited for a few more seconds and called him once more, until the door to his room opened slowly and Izuku peeked in. Izuku relaxed at the sight of him, picking up his dirty clothes off the ground and throwing them into a laundry basket placed off to the side. Izuku walked up to Shouto, stroking the fabric of his apron and smiling gently at him.

"What do you want? Master?"

Shouto yawned again, sighing sleepily and pointing at the window. Izuku looked over him, watching the rain fall and the lightning flash across the sky. There was no thunder that time, but Shouto still flinched and closed his eyes.

"It's raining.." Izuku said and leaned over to brush some hair out of Shouto's eyes, trying not to chuckle at the way that the half Batsu leaned into his hand. "Do you want a blanket?"

Izuku waited patiently until Shouto shook his head, murmuring something about it being too humid to have a blanket over him. Izuku rolled his eyes, turning away and gathering the laundry basket in his arms.

"I'll be doing laundry, if you need anything call me!"

Izuku left the room, making sure to gather his own clothes too to wash them. He worked the rest of the afternoon, eventually shaking water off the clean laundry and hanging them up to dry inside. He made a mental note to make Shouto some tea, maybe that would calm him down a little. Even if it was going to make him hotter. Though.. Batsu get irritable during the rainy season, he wasn't too sure if Shouto's laziness would count as irritable.

Izuku spaced off, quietly muttering to himself about what else he could do inside that big home other than the laundry, cleaning, and shopping. Maybe he could write, like he used to.

"Izuku.."

"What is it, Master?"

"It's getting more humid.. I'm going to change."

Izuku sighed, a little tired of having to do so much laundry. It didn't help that Shouto kept changing his clothes at least twice a day, sometimes more than that.

 

**"I'm sorry, my god.. but the heavy rain must be making you sick; afterall, batsu are weak to water so there isn't anything we can do about it.."**

**The doctor flinched back at Master Todoroki's rumbling voice, heavy with sickness and anger. Shouto leaned against the wall, listening to the conversation quietly and sighing softly. His father would die soon, he knew that much.**

**"You.. this isn't about the rain, it's because I slept with that disgusting human! Trying so hard to create the perfect batsu.. but in the end all of my creations have failed me.. except that youngest one.."**

**Shouto gritted his teeth, biting down on his tongue to stop him from saying something stupid. He'd just get punished for it in the end.**

**"Yes well.. it's a miracle that Master's child Shouto was able to survive, his mother too.. truly unfortunate that she went crazy though.."**

**"Is it really a miracle? That child doesn't even bother looking like a batsu. He only disappoints me further with every passing day."**

Shouto looked out the window, swallowing down the memory like a bitter pill. He put his notebook aside, venturing out into the home and finding Izuku in the kitchen. His scent was strong, smelling sweet like honey and lavender. 

Izuku huffed a little, cheeks flushed with how warm he was, to the point of sweating. The sun on his face didn't do much other than make his freckles stand out more. He should probably buy some curtains soon.

Shouto leaned forward, putting his weight onto Izuku and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Izuku yelped in surprise, flinching and tensing up when his Master came out of nowhere. 

"Ah.. master?"

Izuku shivered involuntarily at Shouto's hot breath against his neck, he cursed every god possible for putting him in this kind of impossible situation. Uraraka would definitely tease him until the end of time if he ever thought of telling her. 

"You're cool.."

Shouto murmured, nuzzling his nose against Izuku's neck, enjoying the way his tiny assistant huffed a surprised breath out. He finally looked up, raising a brow at the mushed berries in the metal bowl. Steam rose from them, making a very sweet smell.

"What is it you're making?"

"I'm boiling the silverberry.." 

Izuku continued to press the wooden spoon into the mushed and jelly looking berries. He ignored the way Shouto's arms slid around his waist and hugged it, beginning to relax even when Shouto hid his face again. Izuku hesitated for a bit, stopping his mixing and looking down at the bowl. He licked his lips, remembering faintly when he kissed Shouto. His face heated up again, and he tried his best to clear his silly head.

"Hey.. do you feel better when you do this?"

Izuku turned around to look at Shouto, who had flinched and straightened up. He waited for his answer, tilting his head and feeling his chest grow a little heavy when his master began to pull away.

"..It's okay.." Shouto muttered, leaving the kitchen and Izuku behind. Izuku looked after him, blinking and not saying anything. He supposed that his master finally got a little irritated. He wondered what cold foods Shouto could eat.

Izuku continued on boiling the silverberry, and then continuing to make it into jelly for his master. He hoped Shouto would like it, and maybe it would cool him off a bit too. Izuku definitely hoped Shouto would like it.

 

"What is this?"

"It's jelly, I used the silverberry from earlier. You  _can_ eat fruit from trees, right?"

Shouto nodded, picking up the spoon and hesitantly dipping it into the jelly. He then moved the spoon into his mouth, savoring the sweet flavor and cool temperature. Izuku wiggled a little from his place down on the floor, his legs were beginning to cramp from the kneeling he was doing.

"..It's good, why don't you eat some too?"

"Ah.. I only made enough for you.."

"..."

Izuku ignored the strange look from his master and just tilted his head, he'd have to make a note about making extra food for himself too..

"It's sort of hard.."

Well, Izuku sort of expected that comment. He might've left the jelly in the fridge for a bit too long. He'd make sure to not make the same mistake again next time. Maybe. If he remembered.

* * *

 

"Master! We had some ice so I made shaved ice, want to try it?"

Izuku peeked into Shouto's room, his green hair pinned back. It was getting a little long, maybe he should cut it soon.. Shouto looked up, tilting his head and getting up to try out the so called shaved ice his dear assistant was talking about. It couldn't be too bad, and it seemed that Izuku enjoyed making these cold treats for him too. Maybe he should thank him soon.

The two of them made their way into the kitchen, where they settled down at the dining table and picked up their own spoons. Shouto's portion of shaved ice was somehow much bigger than Izuku's. He'd have to figure out why..

"You haven't gotten tired of eating cold foods, right?"

"..Mm, no."

Izuku nodded, a little relieved; he quickly scooped some ice onto his spoon and shoved it into his mouth, sighing loudly at the sweet taste and coldness. Shouto copied him too, though much more gracefully placing the spoon into his mouth. He shivered at how cold it was, grunting softly and leaning over it. Izuku grinned a little, tilting his head at him and watching him for a bit.

"Are you okay?"

Shouto nodded, though a little hesitant at first. Izuku shook his head and continued to eat, a little slowly though.

"I didn't think you'd get brain freeze.."

 ".. hurts a little.." 

Izuku stifled a laugh, reaching over to pat Shouto's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Don't eat too much, or too fast.. it'll go away in a second, Master."

 

Izuku wiggled his toes in the big wooden basin, the cool water chasing away the heat that covered him up like a thick blanket. He sipped at his lemonade, biting on the tip of the straw and glancing up at trees. The wind shook their leaves, making them flutter and dance gently. His own green hair becoming ruffled, the cool wind caressed at his cheek.

' _It's getting cooler_ _.._ ' Izuku realized, he looked over at the wooden room that was far to his left side, thinking back to the small boy with innocence still shining in his heterochromatic eyes. Skinny and weak looking. 

Izuku's gazed trailed back down to his feet, the shackles around his ankles felt a little heavy. He swallowed a mouthful of lemonade down, humming at the sweetness. Izuku looked up when he noticed Shouto standing next to him, the twinkle of the wind chimes caught his attention. Throwing Izuku back in time to when he was younger, with his mother.

Shouto settled down next to Izuku, pressing against his smaller body. Izuku looked down at Shouto's feet in the water, swallowing down a gasp and looking up at Shouto again. The chime of the wind chimes still ringing in the background.

"I thought you didn't like water?"

"I'm okay with it.."

"Oh.."

Izuku rolled his eyes, scooting over a bit to give Shouto more room. He wondered why Shouto decided to summon him so much in the rainy season, especially since he just admitted to being okay with water..

He glanced up at the wind chimes once more before looking off into the yard.

"That woman.. she brought those chimes here in the summer.. It was a long time ago though."

"Yea.. we had them in our home a long time ago, this is where they went then," 

Shouto nodded, keeping quiet for a bit before leaning onto Izuku. "I can't always tell where you are.." Izuku snorted softly, hesitantly reaching up to stroke his bi colored hair. 

"I'll come to you whenever you call for me, don't worry about it Master." 

* * *

**"What the hell did you bring?" Shouto stayed curled up on the floor of his tiny room, eyes fluttering open. His father's deep and angry voice rumbled through the walls, it didn't help much when Shouto was trying to sleep a little.**

**The maids softer, gentler voice replied like a little birds song; it reminded Shouto of his mother.**

**"Some books and toys for Shouto, I brought them from my home." Shouto heard the hesitance in her voice, words laced with fear and anxiety. He was sure the small green haired maid was shaking too. Shouto's eye twitched when his father interrupted her. "He's already five years old, he's still acting like a child? Whether inside or out, he's almost exactly like a human child."  
**

**Shouto huffed lightly, wondering why his own father was suddenly so disappointed in him. Wasn't it his fault he looked and acted like that?**

**"It can't be helped, your wife was human it would make sense that Shouto.." The loud crackling sound that came from his father stopped her from saying anything more, along with his furious yelling.**

**"How dare you talk back to me?! Ah.. dammit.. why must I be affected too? She should have died, and taken him along with her.. Shouto, you _fake_. Don't think about living a happy life, don't you ever think you will be forgiven for living and easygoing life.. Nobody will ever forgive you!"**

**Shouto dropped himself back onto the floor, tugging a blanket over himself and covering his head. The small boy covered his ears in a weak attempt to stop his father's cries.**

**"Master, please return to your room.."**

 

**" _Shouto, your father has passed away this morning."_**

 


End file.
